EL ULTIMO DUMBLEDORE
by Voldemort Bagman
Summary: Esta historia tendra como protagonicta a Aberforth Dumbledore y su actuacion en las Reliquias de la Muerte
1. RITA SKEETER

Era un día normal en Cabeza de Puerco, Aberforth estaba leyendo El Profeta, pues resulta que paso una semana después de que mataran a Albus.

"El se lo tenia merecido" pensó Aberforth con rencor, y aunque Aberforth no lo reconociera, había perdido al ultimo miembro de la familia que le quedaba, su hermano mayor…

Su padre murió en Azkaban, por vengar lo que le hicieron esos muggles a su hermana, muerto en aquella celda Aberforth le echaba de menos.

Su madre tuvo un trágico final, muerta a manos de su querida hermana, Aberforth se sentía el culpable de su muerte, el lamentaba no haber estado ahí para ayudar a su madre.

Su hermana… su querida hermana, muerta por el impacto de una maldición, en parte se sentía culpable, pero les echaba la culpa a su hermano y a su "amigo", a pesar de eso Aberforth aprendió a vivir con aquella culpa.

Su hermano mayor, muerto en la torre más alta de su colegio, a traición de uno de sus profesores, y aunque Aberforth no lo admitiese, aun así apreciaba a su hermano. Llego a odiarlo por no cuidar bien de su hermanita, pero aun así lo apreciaba por lo que quería vengar la muerte de su hermana, y así paso, Albus venció a Gellert en un duelo y consiguió lo que siempre quiso una varita. Aberforth quedo turbado, pues no heredo nada de su hermano, salvo un polvoriento espejo que le vendió un mugroso mago ratero de nombre Mundungus.

Cuando acabo de leer el Profeta se dedico a abrir la puerta de su Púb. Y una mujer con una bolsa de cocodrilo entro.

-Aberforth, que gusto en verte- repuso la mujer con una fingida sonrisa que mostraba lo contrario

-¿Qué quieres?- repuso Aberforth un tanto hosco- ¿No ves que estoy ocupado Rita?

-Ah, nada molesto solo quería hablar sobre tu hermano, como bien sabes- dijo Rita

-Mira, mi hermano no era un santo como todos creen, el tuvo la culpa de… de…, el no tenia que meter las narices donde no debía- dijo Aberforth como quien no quiere la cosa, pues no se sentía capaz de pronunciar el nombre de su hermana.

-Como quieras, Aberforth- repuso Rita, esculcando su bolso

-Si no tienes algo mejor que hacer, te suplico que te retires- repuso Aberforth fríamente

Rita lo miro ceñuda

-Ya veo porque tu hermano no hablaba de ti Aberforth, seguro que sentía lastima de tener un hermano mediocre como tu, si son ciertos lo rumores, tuviste demasiadas admiradoras Aberforth, pero fuiste tan estupido como para darte cuanta, y preferiste hechizar cabras.

El humor de Aberforth no tuvo paciencia esta vez, ya fue a tomar un excremento de cabra y se lo arrojo a la periodista, cerro la puerta de un azoton, y se fue a su cuarto

Aberforth soltó un grito de coraje, que las aves que estaban en el alfeizar de la ventana se alejaron asustadas, estaba enojado, y la verdad es que después de la muerte de Albus, mucha gente le interrogo demasiadas cosas. Lo que Aberforth iba a hacer seria ir a hablar con el retrato de su hermano (ahora esta detrás del asiento del director de Hogwarts), y solo así para aclarar unas cuantas cuestiones.

Se recostó en su cama y se que dormido, pues ya pensaría en otras cosas luego…

Mientras dormía soñaba con las vivencias de Hogwarts cuando era niño

-Tu hermano es un muy buen alumno- le decía una niña que se sentaba al lado de el en Transformaciones- ¿Por qué no eres como el, Aberforth?

El niño se puso colorado de ira, y la niña pareció darse cuenta por lo que añadió

-Claro que la inteligencia no lo es todo

Aberforth no le hizo caso, porque dijo

-¿Porque todo el mundo lo idolatra?, mi hermano no es tan especial, sobre todo desde que enfermo mi hermanita, a el no le preocupa, se la pasa encerrado en su habitación- dijo eso porque era cierto, su madre y el cuidaban de su hermana pero su hermano mayor no

-Calmate Aberforth,- chillo la niña- no me gusta verte así, por favor.

Aberforth estuvo a punto de pegarle, pero la niña se hizo para atrás y Aberforth se detuvo, muy arrepentido de lo que iba a hacer los reprendió un profesor, Armando Dippet

-Jovencito, tendré que castigarle por agresión

Aberforth resignado, no hizo nada al respecto.

Volviendo a la realidad, Aberforth despertó, se puso sus gafas y por fin entendió lo que ocurría, ahora lo entendía ¿Cómo pudo ser tan estupido?

Luego de levantarse, decidió hacer una cosa, hablar con su hermano. Pero para eso debía de hacerlo ya.


	2. EL RETRATO DE ALBUS DUMBLEDORE

Todavía era el mes de Junio, mientras Voldemort castigaba a Snape por haberse interpuesto en la misión de Draco, en Cabeza de Puerco reinaba un ambiente de profunda tranquilidad, y Aberforth estaba dispuesto a ver el retrato de Albus, entonces subió a su habitación para hablar con el retrato de Ariana

-Ya sabes lo que quiero, así que por favor, necesito que me lleves a Hogwarts-dijo Aberforth con seriedad

Ariana sonrió y fue por el corredor hasta el final de el túnel que estaba pintado detrás de ella, luego Aberforth subió por la chimenea y empezó a caminar, y empezó a meditar "Necesito que te transformes en el refugio de siempre, por favor", Y cuando llego a la sala de los Menesteres esta se convirtió en un enorme camarote decorado con los colores y emblemas de Gryffindor; Aberforth descubrió esa sala en sus tiempos de estudiante, cuando necesitaba un refugio para estar a solas, una vez que salio de Hogwarts creo un pasadizo y la entrada seria por el retrato de su hermana Ariana.

Salio de la sala de los menesteres y la puerta se esfumo, entonces empezó a caminar hacia la gárgola que estaba enfrente del despacho que hasta hacia poco perteneció a su hermano. Llegando ahí intuyo la contraseña

-Dumbledore- dijo Aberforth, entonces la gárgola le dejo entrar, y Aberforth subió para llegar al despacho de su hermano.

Hogwarts estaba desierto ese día, pues todos estaban de vacaciones, porque Dumbledore murió y eso sembraba un ambiente de medio tanto de alumnos como del personal que laboraba ahí, ni Filch, ni Mcgonagall estaban ahí, los demás directores lo miraron muy desconcertados, pero Aberforth solo miraba a su hermano.

-Aberforth- dijo Albus- que sorpresa, no imaginaba…- pero antes de continuar Aberforth le interrumpió

-¿Por qué, Albus?- dijo Aberforth muy turbado – Pudiste haberle dado su merecido a Snape, pudiste vencerle, ¿Por qué permitiste que te matara, Albus?

-Ah, eso… se que será muy molesto, Ab, pero eso es asunto entre Severus y yo

-¿Ves como no te mentía?, siempre trataste de ocultarme lo que querías, Albus, siempre quise ayudarte, incluso yo quería vengar la muerte de Ariana, pero tu demostraste ser mejor que yo, siempre dejaste que la gente me hiciera de lado

-Lo lamento Aberforth, de verdad lamento que te hayas quedado solo en este mundo, lamento muchísimo la muerte de Ariana, y haberte heredado problemas con Rita Skeeter, ahora ya no podremos ocultar lo de Ariana, y menos mi breve amistad con Gellert.

-¿Que haremos ahora, Albus, ahora que te fuiste?- dijo Aberforth tras una pausa- Seguro que Quien-Tu-Sabes, tendrá la vía libre para apoderarse del ministerio y atacar a Potter.

-Pon mucha atención a lo que te voy a pedir, Aberforth, ¿Recuerdas el espejo de doble cara que te vendió Mundungus?

Aberforth encontró extraña aquella pregunta, pero asintió.

-Bien, la otra mitad la tiene Harry, tu tarea será vigilar al muchacho, le encomendé una misión, y va a necesitar a alguien que lo este vigilando, si ves que esta en aprietos, mándale ayuda, no trates de ayudarlo personalmente, porque si los mortifagos te leen la mente y te vieran haciéndolo, te matarían o te mandarían a Azkaban, recuerda que ellos no saben que eres mi hermano y el revelarlo seria exponerte.

Aberforth vacilo unos instantes, su hermano le pedía ser vigilante de Potter, luego dijo

-¿Qué clase de misión es esa?

-Ese asunto es entre Harry y yo, ahora, por favor te suplico también, que me comuniques cada ves que puedas, por medio de un patronus, tus informes sobre como esta el muchacho.

Aberforth volvió a asentir, luego dijo

-¿Estas seguro de lo que haces, Albus? es que no lo se, esta muy joven, y en estas fechas esta en constante peligro.

-Para eso lo estarás vigilando, no se porque pero presiento que el chico se vera en problemas en un futuro.

-A ver deja ver si entendí, el chico tiene una misión que no me incumbe saberla, según tu, y quieres que yo lo vigile sin saber que se trae entre manos, Albus, no le veo lógica, si supiera de que se trata sabría por lo menos donde se meterá.- dijo Aberforth estaba indignadísimo.

-No pongas esa cara Ab, Confío mucho en que me ayudaras, de verdad

-Ya ni se que pensar, solo falta que quieras que el joven Potter exponga su vida

Albus hizo un gesto involuntario, luego dijo

-Ab, lo único que puedo decirte es que Harry viajara por Gran Bretaña, probablemente por los lugares donde estuvo Voldemort

Aberforth hizo una mueca al oír el nombre

-Ya veo, con que de eso se trata, tratas de sacrificar al muchacho haciéndole creer que es así como debe ser- dijo Aberforth muy rojo de ira- Ya oí suficiente, me voy

Y se fue del despacho, y los demás retratos se quedaron contrariados por la discusión de los dos hermanos.


	3. HARRY EN PRIVET DRIVE

Estaba en Cabeza de Puerco, el cual estaba lleno de gente rara, como trolls, una que otro enanito y varios magos y brujas demasiado misteriosos, Aberforth estaba haciendo las labores de siempre, y la gente estaba leyendo el profeta cuando se le acerca un señor, un viejito que conoció a Aberforth cuando eran estudiantes de Hogwarts.

Era un tal Dearborn, el abuelo de una tal Caradoc Dearborn (un exmiembro de la Orden del Fenix, asesinado por mortifagos), Dearborn mantenía una conversación con Aberforth, pues resulta que habían pasado varias semanas tras la muerte de Albus, hablaban sobre los posibles planes del Ministerio de Magia.

-¿Cómo es posible que Scrimgeour, se la pase encerrado en su oficina mientras los muggles siguen siendo liquidados de los mortifagos?- le comentaba Aberforth

-Recuerda que Rufus trabajo como director del departamento de aurores, seguramente ya debe tener un as bajo la manga- le respondía Dearborn

-Lo mismo pensé, pero aun si fuera así, ya se tardo demasiado. ¿No crees?- comentaba Aberforth

-Se perfectamente que Scrimgeour no te cae nada bien, pero no por eso lo hace menos eficaz, además como exdirector del departamento de aurores, es un experto en la materia; tengo por entendido que aprendió del mismo Moody.

-Bah- mascullo Aberforth- ni tu te crees lo que andas diciendo, además no me cae mal porque sospeche que se haya tardado, me cae mal porque siempre quería saber mas cosas de mi hermano, como si Albus fuera mas importante que yo mismo.

-Aberforth, lamento de verdad la muerte de tu hermano, lo mismo me paso a mi al perder a mi esposa y a mi nieto, ¡menudo lío en que lo metió tu hermano cuando hizo la Orden del Fenix!- decía Dearborn encogiéndose de hombros.

-Dearborn, en verdad lamento que mi hermano expusiera la vida de tu nieto, y de verdad lamento lo de tu esposa, era muy joven para morir.

-Bueno, pues hay que pensar en el chico Potter, ahora su destino esta en manos de Aquel-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado, ahora que tú hermano esta muerto, su destino corre peligro.

-Mi hermano quería demasiadas cosas, mucha gente solía salir malparada mientras lograba lograr sus grandes planes.-soltó Aberforth

Dearborn lo miro, e interpreto sus palabras enseguida, otra vez Aberforth se refería a su hermana como en las demás ocasiones; pero no dijo nada, solo se limito a asentir.

-¿Cómo crees que le vaya a Potter?- pregunto intentando cambiar de tema

-Pues…- empezó a contestar Aberforth, y no pudo dejar de pensar en el espejo de doble cara que le compro a Mundungus y que Albus le ordeno a vigilar al chico. –Creo que sabrá valerse por si mismo, el no es como mi hermano, hace casi dos años Potter vino aquí con un montón de alumnos de Hogwarts, en aquel entonces el Ministerio de Magia creía que el chico estaba loco, pero bueno, ya sabes el resto, el mismo ministro de magia Fudge. Tuvo que ver al mismo Señor Tenebroso para de verdad creerse lo que mi hermano y el chico trataron de avisar a la comunidad mágica.

-¿Y que hacia Potter con demasiados chicos de Hogwarts?- inquirió Dearborn.

-Según Albus, crearon el Ejército de Dumbledore.

-Caray, debieron idolatrar a tu hermano demasiado

-Si, si alguno de ellos se enterara de lo que de verdad paso, la verdad no creo que sigan hablando bien de mi hermano.

-¿Te refieres a lo de Ariana…?-pregunto Dearborn

Aberforth, no lo desmintió, pero tampoco lo confirmo, así pues decidió cambiar de tema.

-Ahora que recuerdo debo hacer algo que debí haber hecho hace horas

-De acuerdo- repuso Dearborn

Aberforth subió a su habitación, dejando a cargo a Dearborn de la tienda… Fue a su chimenea para ver el único retrato de la habitación, donde estaba Ariana, la niña le sonrío mientras el tomaba el espejo cuadrado que le compro a Mundungus.

-Potter…- susurro Aberforth, apenas audible a sus propios oídos.

Una imagen se apareció en el espejito (había funcionado el encantamiento) y vio a un chico en un cuarto muggle, el chico tenia ojos verdes y el cabello negro azabache, y en la frente una gran cicatriz en forma de rayo, era Harry Potter.

Harry Potter, noto que Aberforth lo miraba, y Aberforth se pregunto si le vería, así pues retiro el espejo y la imagen desapareció. No convenía que el muchacho le viera, era posible que el chico se hubiera olvidado de el, tras cavilar esa lógica, hubo una pausa que duro varios minutos, hasta que se volvió a acercar al espejo y volvió a murmurar

-Potter…-

Se volvió a mostrar una imagen, pero solo veía el techo de aquella habitación, no había rastro del chico, solo que oyo un grito provenido de la misma habitación…

-¡Mentiras!

Estaba seguro que aquella voz era de Potter, y a pesar de que ya tenia demasiado tiempote no ver al chico, aun así recordaba su voz, era como recordar la voz de alguien muy querido, que dejamos de oír hace mucho tiempo, se alejo del espejo y lo dejo en la chimenea, así pues, se marcho, a su pub, a volver a charlar con Dearborn, diciendo por ultimo.

-Que tengas suerte Potter.


End file.
